hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Schloss und Schlüssel
Überblick * Hauptquest in Kapitel 3 * Ort: Sümpfe von Vizima, Tempelbezirk, Händlerbezirk * Auftraggeber: Declan Leuvaarden * Belohnung 5.500 Erfahrungspunkte * Zusammenhang mit den Quests: Die Vizima-Verbindung, Der Spur folgen, Diplomatie und Jagd, Spiel der Macht, Die Schöne und das Biest, Unverziehen, Persönlichkeit Ablauf Leuvaarden schickt Geralt in die Sümpfe und in den Tempelbezirk, um dort Zellen der Salamandra auszuheben. In den beiden Banditenlagern findet er ein verschlüsseltes Dokument und einen Entschlüsselungs-Code. Wenn er sich mit beidem wieder im zweiten Stock des Neu-Narakort einfindet, nimmt Leuvaarden die Dokumente an sich. Geralt soll am nächsten Tag wiederkommen; bis dahin soll das Dokument entschlüsselt sein. Beim nächsten Gespräch enthüllt Leuvaarden den Inhalt des Dokuments: es gibt eine dritte Salamandra-Zelle in der Stadt. Dummerweise befindet sie sich im abgeriegelten Teil des Händlerbezirks, so dass Leuvaarden seine Beziehungen spielen lassen muss, um Geralt Zutritt zu verschaffen. Er verrät Geralt ein Passwort, mit dem er sich bei einem Wachoffizier identifizieren kann, der für Leuvaarden arbeitet. Nach ein paar angemessenen Kommentaren zu dem von Leuvaarden gewählten Passwort macht sich Geralt auf den Weg, um den Offizier zu suchen. In den Straßen des Händlerbezirks patrouillieren mehrere Gruppen von Wächtern, die von Offizieren angeführt werden. Egal, welchen der Offiziere Geralt zuerst anspricht, es reagiert immer erst der dritte auf das Passwort. Der Offizier verspricht, mit ein paar seiner Leute um Mitternacht in den Kloaken auf Geralt zu warten und ihm von dort aus Zutritt zu dem abgesperrten Gebiet zu verschaffen. Wenn Geralt gegen Mitternacht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ankommt, erwartet ihn dort sein Kontaktmann mit einer Leiter. Kurze Zeit später befindet sich Geralt wieder an der frischen Luft und kann sich in das Versteck der Salamandra schleichen. Dort wird er Zeuge einer hochinteressanten Unterhaltung: mit Hilfe eines magischen Spiegels und eines Seher-Steins stellt ein Salamandra-Magier der Salamandra Kontakt zu einem geheimnisvollen Fremden her. Er bittet den Fremden um Unterstützung, die dieser jedoch verweigert. Ehe das Gespräch weiter fortschreiten kann, wird Geralt bemerkt, und es kommt zum unvermeidlichen Kampf. Nachdem Geralt die Banditen erledigt hat, stellt sich der Fremde als "Radovid" vor und gratuliert ihm zu seinen Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit dem Schwert. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel verschwindet er. Geralt kann sich nun im Haus umsehen (im Keller befindet sich eine weitere Gruppe Banditen und ein wenig Beute). Vor dem Verlassen des Hauses sollte er unbedingt den Seher-Stein mitnehmen. Der Salamandra-Magier hat einen weiteren Energiestein bei sich, den Geralt auch einstecken kann. Diesen Stein braucht er später für die Quest "Unverziehen"], allerdings gibt es dort noch eine Möglichkeit, einen entsprechenden Stein zu bekommen, so dass er diesen nicht zwingend braucht. Beim Verlassen des Verstecks kommt Geralt hinzu, wie eine Gruppe Banditen von einem Werwolf angegriffen wird. Der Werwolf wendet sich anschließend Geralt zu, ist aber offenbar nicht an einem Kampf interessiert - er beginnt ein Gespräch mit Geralt und gibt sich dabei als Vincent Meis zu erkennen. Geralt muss sich nun entscheiden: lässt er den Werwolf am Leben oder tötet er ihn? Geralts Entscheidung hat Auswirkungen auf den Verlauf zweier Nebenquests: "Die Schöne und das Biest" und "Persönlichkeit". Vincent ist der Geliebte von Carmen, die ein Heilmittel für ihn sucht. Somit ist "Die Schöne und das Biest" mit Vincents Tod vorzeitig beendet. Wenn Geralt Vincent am Leben lässt, revanchiert dieser sich später, indem er Geralt in einer brenzligen Situation zur Seite steht (siehe Quest "Unverziehen"). Tötet Geralt den Werwolf, kann er von dessen Leiche ein Stück Werwolfspelz nehmen, eine Spezialzutat, die für den mutagenen Trank Werwolfswut benötigt wird. Da dies die einzige Gelegenheit ist, bei der Geralt an Werwolfspelz kommen kann, bedeutet die Entscheidung, Vincent leben zu lassen, dass Geralt den mutagenen Trank nie bekommen wird. Ob es die Sache trotzdem wert ist, muss Geralt (bzw. der Spieler) selbst entscheiden... Nach dem Intermezzo mit dem Werwolf kann Geralt den abgesperrten Bereich durch dessen Versteck verlassen. Zurück im Neu-Narakort erstattet er Leuvaarden Bericht. Dieser verweist ihn wegen des Seher-Steins an Triss, da sie sich mit Magie naturgemäß besser auskennt. Triss braucht ein wenig Zeit, um sich mit dem Stein zu beschäftigen, schafft es aber schließlich, den Ausgangspunkt der letzten Verbindung zu finden. Sie schickt Geralt zu einem Haus am Marktplatz, in dem er Radovid findet, diesmal persönlich. Im Laufe des Gesprächs merkt Geralt schnell, dass er es mit König Radovid von Redanien zu tun hat, und die Unterhaltung erhält eine politische Dimension. Man trennt jedoch sich im Guten, und Geralt kehrt mit seinen Informationen zu Triss zurück. Damit ist diese Quest beendet, gleichzeitig beginnt die Folgequest "Unverziehen". Hinweise * Der Hexer muss nicht bis zum nächsten Tag warten, um wieder mit Leuvaarden zu sprechen. Es genügt, das Neu-Narakort kurz zu verlassen und wieder zu betreten. * Geralt kann sich mit der Stadtwache bereits ab 23.00 Uhr im Kerker treffen und braucht nicht bis Mitternacht zu warten. * Im Keller des Salamandra-Verstecks befindet sich in einer Truhe eine Reihe wertvoller Gegenstände * Wenn Geralt den abgesperrten Bezirk durch das Versteck des Werwolfs verlässt, landet er in den Kloaken. Dieser Ausgang kann nach dem Verlassen nicht mehr benutzt werden, noch ist er auf der Karte markiert. * Die Begegnung mit Radovid aktualisiert die Quest "Spiel der Macht". Im Laufe des Gesprächs erwähnt Geralt, dass er erkannt hatte, wen er vor sich hat, und zwar durch das Gefolge des Königs und seinen Ringen. Es ist nur gar kein Gefolge da und Radovid trägt keine Ringe. Kategorie:The Witcher Quests cs:Zámek a klíč en:Lock and Key es:La llave ya la cerradura fr:Enquête : Quartier des Marchands it:La serratura e la chiave pl:Zamek i klucz ru:Замок и ключ